Solo a quien entre en mi corazón
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino Yamanaka era reconocida por su cabellera, quien la conociera se daría cuenta por el afecto que le tiene y el cuidado, era tan sobre protectora que no permitía que nadie lo tocarà, no por vanidad sino porque tenia un significado muy especial.


Hola esta historia surgió a partir de Rozen Maiden en la explicación de Shinku, me pareció muy grandiosa la idea que de inmediato lo vincule con esta hermosa pareja.

Espero les guste, es dedicado a las hermosas fans del ShikaIno.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

SOLO A QUIEN ENTRE EN MI CORAZÓN

.

.

...

Desde pequeños los Yamanaka procuraban cuidar su cabellera, pues esta es lo que les caracterizaba y de lo que estaban orgullosos, a parte de su jutsu y habilidad.

Cuando se enteraron de que habría una niña cómo heredera solo Inoichi se entristeció, no podía permitir que una niña tan voluble, caprichosa y orgullosa podría llevar al Clan por buen camino.

Después de tantas lamentaciones supo que no podría cambiar ese destino por lo que decidió que se encargaría de engendrar una niña fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier reto, sería un prodigio y sin duda estaría orgulloso de todos sus logros y fracasos.

Cuando Ino Yamanaka nació no había padre más feliz en el mundo que Inoichi, era tan pequeña, hermosa y frágil y al sostenerla entre sus brazos, la contempló por primera vez y su sonrisa no podía desaparecer de sus labios.

—Serás una excelente líder —con cuidado la depósito al lado de su esposa quién aún sufrirá los estragos del parto y la beso.

Los años pasaron e Inoichi diariamente ayudaba a la pequeña a arreglarse, él era la única persona que podía tocar su cabello, quien lo cortaba, cepillaba y acomodaba. Se había convertido en una rutina, en una fácil debido a que a la niña le gustaba usarlo corto.

—Lista —colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

—Gracias papi —la chica le sonrió al reflejo del espejo, a esa imágen que se convirtió en su favorita cada mañana.

Cuando él se ausentaba por las misiones, lo que ocurría con más frecuencia Ino solo le permitía a su madre ayudarla después de pensarlo bastante.

El tiempo paso y dejo crecer su cabellera, no por la idea de que a Sasuke Uchiha le gustarán las niñas con cabello largo, sino que tenerlo largo hacía que su padre se quedará más tiempo con ella, a pesar de la prisa que tuviera el siempre era delicado con su labor, con sus dedos acariciaba cada hebra dorada hasta formar una coleta alta con un listón morado.

Ino se convirtió en una kunoichi fuerte, decidida y capaz de enfrentar cualquier situación, sin duda el esfuerzo de Inoichi funciono pero debido a su sobreprotección y cumplimiento de cada capricho de la niña también era mimada, voluble, caprichosa y orgullosa.

Cuando terminó la academia fue la mejor kunoichi en graduarse, tal y como esperaba su padre, los entrenamientos con su equipo eran la muerte, jamás en la vida pensó que serían un buen ensamble, siempre había discusiones y desacuerdos, comenzados y expuestos por ella.

—Chicos sino pueden hablar y ser amigos no creo conveniente que sigan aquí, los equipos se hicieron así por las hábilidades y si no están dispuestos a trabajar en conjunto no se que hacen aquí —Asuma intervino en la discusión, miro a los tres y de sus labios libero el humo de cigarrillo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ino con movimientos de su mano alejaba el humo de su rostro.

—A que busques otra profesión, problemática.

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! —levanto el puño y a diferencia de lo que todos esperaban lo puso con fuerza en su costado. No podría defraudar a su padre y si colaborar con esos tres hombres ayudaría con su futuro estaba en la disposición de trabajar.

Las discusiones siguieron pero no permitían que eso hechará a perder todo su trabajo, tanto Shikamaru, Chouji y ella se esmeraban en completar la formación InoShikaCho.

Para fortalecer la unión de los chicos Asuma los llevaba a comer, tomar té y hasta el parque de diversiones.

—Ino tu cabello me estorba —Shikamaru le dijo una vez que subió a la rama de un árbol y la cabellera rubia se extendía a su alrededor.

—Cállate y ten cuidado que lo estás pisando —le murmuró quitando el cabello de la rama para que el chico se acomodará.

—Problemática.

—Holgazán.

—Los encontré —Chouji arrojo un kunai hacia donde estaban ambos discutiendo— Perdieron.

—Por tu cabello —el moreno miro a la chica.

—¿Por mi cabello? tu eres un holgazán y no pudiste encontrar un lugar mejor.

—Chicos, ambos perdieron y ahora me deben una comida.

—Lo pagará Shikamaru por estropear mi cabello —se bajo de la rama y se fue a su casa, no toleraba que alguien tocará su cabello y mucho menos que se lo estropearan; después de todo era lo que más amaba y lo que más le importaba en la vida.

El golpe más duro que tuvo fue cuando en los exámenes chūnin decidió cortarlo ¿y para qué? fue inútil hacerlo porque de todos modos no ganó el combate y no demostró lo mucho que se había esforzado, a pesar de la fortaleza que demostró al llegar a casa se desmoronó. Estaba sola ya que su padre se había ido a una misión y su madre estaba en una reunión con el Clan.

Se baño para sacarse toda la suciedad, arrojo su ropa a la basura debido a que estaba estropeada y llena de sangre.

Se miro al espejo y una furtiva lágrima acarició su mejilla, al menos aún podría cepillarlo, lo agarro en un chongo y se puso su pijama.

—Ino —la chica se giró y camino hacia la ventana donde escucho el sonido.

—¿Shika? —abrio la ventana para dejarlo pasar— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Solo te traje esto —le extendió un recipiente cubierto por una bolsa negra.

—¿Qué es? —tomó el objeto y miro confundida al chico.

—Se que no te gusta que nadie lo toque y no creo que estuviera bien que terminará en la basura —sin más salió por la ventana.

Al estar sola Ino desenvolvió el paquete y miro que su cabello estaba sujetado por un listón morado y perfectamente acomodado.

—Shika —sonrió por el detalle y miro el lugar donde momentos antes había estado.

Por la forma en que la criaron Ino siempre procuraba tener buenos modales y comportarse como una "señorita decente" siempre y cuando su madre estuviera mirándola pero había un aspecto que siempre mantuvo presente y ese era que nunca permitiría que alguien tocará su cabello.

—Maldita sea —dijo la rubia buscando en su mochila.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Shikamaru la miró curioso desde el árbol donde estaba recargado, les habían asignado una misión solo a ellos dos.

—No encuentro mi cepillo —hizo un puchero y se dejó caer sobre el pasto.

—Problemática.

La misión había durado una semana y en ese tiempo no habían podido descansar hasta ese momento donde se ocultaron cerca de una cascadas para no ser descubiertos.

—Ino —miro a la chica sentada en la orilla del río.

—¿Qué? —giro su cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

—Me voy a bañar no mires —se levantó y de inmediato se quitó la camisa.

—Tsk, ni quisiera mirarte —se giró ocultando el sonrojo con su cabello, mordió el labio inferior e intento buscar la razón del nerviosismo que sintió verle el torso desnudo. No era la primera misión a solas, había visto a Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma en ropa interior en algunas ocasiones pero esta situación era distinta «Tal vez la edad» pensó, después de todo ya no eran unos críos ambos tenían diesisiete años y su mentalidad era diferente.

—¡Tonto! —grito enfurecida al sentir el agua fría en su cara— no es divertido Shikamaru —se levantó y miro a su compañero sumergido en el río sonriendo de medio lado.

—Me estabas mirando.

—Claro que no idiota —se giró mientras se sacudía el exceso de agua de su ropa, ahora sí debía darse un baño por culpa del cabeza de piña.

Saco una pequeña toalla y ocultándose detrás de un árbol se desnudo y la enredo en su cuerpo, miro lo corta que le quedaba pero al menos le cubria lo necesario.

—No mires —le dijo al chico mientras se sumergía en el agua— está fría —sumergió su cabeza para mojarse por completo.

—Un poco —el moreno mantuvo una distancia prudente como siempre hacían cuando tomaban baños juntos— creí que no te ibas a bañar.

—Tonto, de no hacerlo me enfermaría por tu culpa —como él había hecho le salpicó agua con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la toalla.

Disfrutaron del tiempo en el agua y cuando la temperatura comenzó a bajar decidieron salir.

—Yo saldré primero —le dijo el Nara.

—Bien —la chica se giró mientras su compañero salía a secarse y vestirse.

—Listo —le hablo y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a salir, Ino lo pensó un poco debido a lo corta que era su toalla— problematica no te voy a ver.

—No te creo —miro al chico de manera retadora.

—Vamos Ino no seas problemática —seguia con la mano extendida.

—No mires —sostuvo la mano del chico mientras apretó la toalla aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada para cumplir con lo acordado pero no pudo evitar mirar las contorneadas piernas de la chica y como sus pechos se veían tan apetecibles con la presión que ella ejercía.

—Gracias —le dijo la chica una vez a fuera y tomo otra toalla, nuevamente se oculto detrás del árbol para vestirse.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Shikamaru le había extendido un pequeño cepillo de color negro que momentos antes utilizo para sujetar su cabello.

—De acuerdo —se giró para darle la espalda al chico y permitirle tocar su cabello.

—Ino ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie toque tu cabello? —tomo un mechón de aquellas hebras doradas y comenzó a pasar el pequeño cepillo.

Ino sonrió de medio lado, sabía que todos en la aldea se habían formado una idea errónea sobre ella pensando que era una vanidosa y arrogante sintiéndose superior o que su cabello era algo preciado, como si de un tésoro se tratase.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Que un genio como tu no soporto la curiosidad.

—Problematica.

—No te molestes te diré la razón, mi padre me dijo que la única persona a la cual una dama permite que toque su cabello es a quién le ha permitido entrar en su corazón —suspiro mientras una genuina sonrisa se formó en sus labios— deberías sentirte honrado.

—No pensé que fuera por eso —continuo con su labor mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban— termine —acomodo el listón morado y miro a la rubia.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese listón? —miro su reflejo y acarició el pequeño listón que tenía aplicaciones de brillos.

—Lo encontré por ahí —encogió los hombros, no quería admitir que desde que lo había visto pensó en dárselo a la chica y siempre lo cargaba consigo para que en alguna situación pudiera entregárselo.

—Gracias —acaricio su cabello y se sorprendió por la suavidad— tienes dedos mágicos.

—Problemática —desvió su mirada, habían sido muchos halagos por una noche y agradecía que la oscuridad los había cubierto y así la chica no viera su notorio sonrojo— Ino —se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza de la rubia recargada en su hombro.

No obtuvo respuesta ya que la chica se había quedado dormida, el moreno sonrió y recargo su cabeza.

—En verdad me siento honrado —al igual que la chica se quedó dormido.

Ambos supieron que desde ese día habían descubierto que significaba el sentimiento que los embriagaba cuando estaban juntos.

.

.

—Quiero que cepilles mi cabello —Ino le extendió un cepillo azul al moreno.

—Problematica —tomo el objeto y cumplió la solicitud de la chica.

A pesar de tener algunos meses de relación aprovechaban la amistad de sus padres y las misiones para pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Shika —murmuro al ver el listón morado, había coleccionado todos los que el chico le había colocado junto con la caja con su cabello que el moreno le había entregado— te amo —sello con un beso en los labios del chico.

—Te amo problematica —le dijo sin separarse y profundizo el beso. Desde la primera vez que el toco su cabello sintio la necesidad de tener un listón morado consigo, no solo por el deseo de peinar a la chica sino por ver como cada decoración hacían resaltar esa melena rubia, por lo que siempre buscaba diferentes texturas de listón.

La relación entre ambos chicos no había sorprendido a ninguno de sus compañeros ni a sus padres, Ino supo que fue lo correcto permitirle al moreno tocar su cabello ya que estuvo en su corazón desde el momento en que nacieron.

...

.

FIN

.

...

Kami fue tanta miel que me empalago XD espero les haya gustado y para hacerme propaganda este fic es alterno a mi long fic "madres primerizas" que no es necesario leer para entender pero pueden pasar a leerlo :)

Espero les haya gustado

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
